


Group Chat: 'Aqours!'

by Fiorrella



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chatlog, Crack, Gen, Group chat, I think its crack, Texting, is this crack, uh what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorrella/pseuds/Fiorrella
Summary: Fallen Angel Yohane:no leaving the group chatFallen Angel Yohane:we die like menyousoro!!:since when has yoshiko-chan been so involved in memesFallen Angel Yohane:YOHANE*shiny! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:i have trained her wellRikoS:Oh my godRikoS:Things are only going to get worse from here, aren't they.Ruby!<3:what are memes? :o





	Group Chat: 'Aqours!'

 

_[19:08]_

 

**_chikan!!_ ** _added_ **_yousoro!!_ ** _,_ **_RikoS_ ** _,_ **_Ruby! <3, shiny! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_ ** _, and_ _4 others_ _to the group chat._

**_chikan!!_ ** _has renamed the group chat from_ **_‘Untitled’_ ** _to_ **_‘Aqours!’_ ** _._

**chikan!!:** hello!

 **chikan!!:** i hope everyones doing well!!

 **chikan!!:** as you can see, ive made an aqours group chat

 **chikan!!:** where we can talk about aqours

 **chikan!!:** and stuff

 **RikoS:** I feel like all of you are going to be talking way more about ‘stuff’ than you are Aqours

 **chikan!!:** :(

 **yousoro!!:** whys your name so boring riko-chan

 **yousoro!!:** ur meant to be creative

 **yousoro!!:** i bet even dia-san can come up with smth better

 **Dia Kurosawa:** What is that supposed to mean?

 **yousoro!!:** ...nvm

 **chikan!!:** lol!

 **chikan!!:** but yeah riko-chan!

 **chikan!!:** i expected more from you

 **chikan!!:** what does the s even stand for??

 **RikoS:** Sakurauchi…?

 **chikan!!:** oh

 **chikan!!:** i knew that

 **RikoS:** On another note… is it just me, or is your screen name eerily similar to You-chan’s?

 **yousoro!!:** ye we’re matching

 **Dia Kurosawa:** Wow.

 **yousoro!!:** cut us some slack

 **yousoro!!:** we were like 5 when we made these accounts

 **chikan!!:** hey riko-chan should change her name so all three of us can match!!

 **chikan!!:** cause we're all second years!!

 **yousoro!!:** oh good idea chika-chan!!

 **yousoro!!:** how about

 **yousoro!!:** ~~~three mermaids!!~~~

 

 

**_RikoS_** _has left the group chat._

 

**yousoro!!:** crap

 **chikan!!:** LOL

 

 

**_chikan!!_** _has added **RikoS**_ _to the group chat._

 

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** no leaving the group chat

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** we die like men

 **yousoro!!:** since when has yoshiko-chan been so involved in memes

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** YOHANE*

 **shiny! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** i have trained her well

 **RikoS:** Oh my god…

 **RikoS:** Things are only going to get worse from here, aren't they.

 **yousoro!!:** yep

 **chikan!!:** guilty kiss is here!!

 **Ruby! <3: **what are memes? :o

 **Ruby! <3:** and good evening, everybody!!

 **chikan!!:** cyaron is here!!!

 **yousoro!!:** ruby-chan are you being serious

 **shiny! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** lmaooo i bet @diakurosawa doesn't no either

 **chikan!!:** where are kanan-chan and maru-chan at??

 **RikoS:** They're the only ones out of us who actually have lives

 **yousoro!!:** true

 **Dia Kurosawa:** *know

 **Dia Kurosawa:** And yes, I am familiar with ‘memes’, although I don’t particularly see the point in them.

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** well thats a pleasant surpris

 **RikoS:** *surprise

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** surpris

 **Ruby! <3:** onee-chan, what’s a meme??

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** i showed you and zuramaru one at break ruby

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** remember

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** doge

 **Ruby! <3: **OH!! i remember now! thank you!!

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** out of all the memes, yoshiko

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** out of all the fucking memes

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** why did you show ruby DOGE

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** ITS DEADER THAN DIA’S SOUL

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** yoHANE!!

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** and look!! i just wanted to show her a meme!!

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** doge just happened to be the first one that came to mind!!

 **Dia Kurosawa:** Yoshiko-san.

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** YOHANE!!!!!

 **Dia Kurosawa:** Yoshiko-san.

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** WHAT???

 **Dia Kurosawa:** If I ever find out that you have showed Ruby anything -- and I mean ANYTHING -- that is harmful, I will personally see to it that you will have your whole body snapped in half.

 **Dia Kurosawa:** And I will wholeheartedly enjoy every moment of you screaming in pain.

 **RikoS:** JESUS CHRIST

 **Ruby! <3: **Onee-chan???

 **yousoro!!:** LMAOO

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** DEAD SOUL

 **Dia Kurosawa:** But that’s only if you show her anything harmful.

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** i

 **Dia Kurosawa:** And that would never happen, would it?

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** no

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** of course not

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** ma’am

 **chikan!!:** rip yoshiko-chan

 **Dia Kurosawa:** Good.

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** dia are you on your period :3

 **Dia Kurosawa:** This applies to all of you, by the way. Not just Yoshiko-san.

 **Dia Kurosawa:** And no, I am not on my period. Please refrain from asking such vulgar questions on the group chat.

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** so u wud like me to ask you in private hmmm? ;}

 **Dia Kurosawa:** No.

 **RikoS:** What is that emote even supposed to be??

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** ;}}}}}}}}

 **Ruby! <3: **;}}}}}}}}}}}}!!

 **RikoS:** PLEASE DON’T INVOLVE RUBY-CHAN

 **Dia Kurosawa:** Remember my warning, Mari-san.

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** its joke ;}

 **Kanan:** Dia…your little sister is in this group chat

 **Kanan:** So maybe tone it down a little?

 **chikan!!:** kanan-chan! hi!!

 **yousoro!!:** hey kanan-chan

 **Kanan:** Hello!!

 **Kanan:** How has everybody's evening been?

 **RikoS:** Hello! And mine has been good! What about yours?

 **Kanan:** Mine’s been okay, thanks for asking!

 **Ruby! <3:** Mine’s been good too!!

 **Dia Kurosawa:** As has mine.

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** ewww

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** get this out of my group chat

 **Dia Kurosawa:** It’s not ‘your’ group chat. It's Aqours’.

 **Dia Kurosawa:** And get what out of the group chat, exactly?

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** this

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** _normalcy_

 **chikan!!:** i feel like we’re missing someone

 **Ruby! <3: **Hanamaru-chan!!

 **chikan!!:** oh yeah

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** where u at maru

 **yousoro!!:** and yoshiko-chan as well apparently

 **RikoS:** Oh

 **Kanan:** I hope she isn’t crying…

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** u made ur underclassman cry dia

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** how do u feel dia

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** how do u feel

 **Ruby! <3:** ;;;

 

 

**_Hanamaru Kunikida_** _has left the group chat._

 

**Kanan:** ??? Hanamaru?

 **yousoro!!:** maybe it was an accident

 **yousoro!!:** you know how she is with tech

 **Ruby! <3:** i agree! i don't think hanamaru-chan would just leave!!

 

 

_**chikan!!**  _ _has added_ **_Hanamaru Kunikida_ ** _to the group chat._

 

**RikoS:** Is she okay…?

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** hELLO

 **chikan!!:** azalea is here!!! finally!!

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** sORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO LEAVE

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** zuramaru

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** just type like normal

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** auto correct will do all the grammar and punctuation stuff for you

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** using auto correct,,,,,,,what a pleb

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** also wb yoshiko

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** I see now

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Thank you yoshiko-chan

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Smile

 **Kanan:** Hey, Hanamaru!

 **Kanan:** You alright, Yoshiko?

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** i’m fine

 **Dia Kurosawa:** Hello, Hanamaru-san and Yoshiko-san.

 **Ruby! <3:** hi, hanamaru-chan and yoshiko-chan!!

 **RikoS:** ‘Pleb’...now I see where Dia-san got ‘scrub’ from.

 **yousoro!!:** don’t underestimate dia-san lol

 **yousoro!!:** she totally found it on her own

 **Dia Kurosawa:** What are you implying?

 **chikan!!:** btw maru-chan! theres a smile emoji you can use instead of saying smile!

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Really

 **Ruby! <3:** yes chika-san’s right!! i’ll send you a guide on how to do it!

 

 

_**Ruby <3**_  _sent the attachment ‘ Emoji Guide.docx’ to the group chat._

 

**RikoS:** They have GUIDES on emojis?

 **yousoro!!:** ikr

 **chikan!!:** shit i have to eat dinner

 **Kanan:** You haven’t had dinner yet??

 **Kanan:** Well, I haven’t either

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** me neither

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** im gonna go eat now

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** theyve been calling me for a while actually lmfao

 **shiny (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** see ya

 **RikoS:** Have a good dinner!

 **yousoro!!:** its mari-san

 **yousoro!!:** she ALWAYS has a good dinner

 **RikoS:**...true

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** so is everyone getting dinner?

 **Kanan:** Pretty much

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** mkay

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** ill go eat too then ttyl

 **Kanan:** Have a good meal! 

 

_[21:37]_

**yousoro!!:** @chikan!! @rikos

 **yousoro!!:** have you guys done your maths hw yet

 **chikan!!:** im gonna copy off you two tomorrow :p

 **RikoS:** No you are not.

 **RikoS:** And no, not yet! It looks pretty hard…

 **yousoro!!:** fml

 

_[00:02]_

**shiny! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** wth happened to hanamaru

 **Dia Kurosawa:** Go to sleep.

 

_[03:48]_

**Hanamaru Kunikida:** Ruby chan the guide isn’t opening

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Ruby chan help

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Ruby chan

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Yoshiko chan

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Sad

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Why is nobody answering

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Why does it keep saying retry

 

_[06:38]_

**Kanan:** HANAMARU I AM SO SORRY

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** What for

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Oh it looks as if my messages have sent now

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** My wireless internet connection isn’t very good I think

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** I’m glad that I can talk with you all now though

 **Hanamaru Kunikida:** Smile

 **Kanan:** HANAMARU

 

_[07:02]_

**chikan!!:** awwh!

 **yousoro!!:** that was a great read

 **RikoS:** That was cute!

 **yousoro!!:** have you guys done your hw

 **chikan!!:** SHIT

 **chikan!!:** RIKO-CHAN THROW ME YOUR HOMEWORK OVER YOUR BALCONY

 **RikoS:** NO 

_[07:17]_

 

 **shiny! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** i sense great meme potential emanating from hanamaru

 **Dia Kurosawa:** Do NOT.

 **shiny! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** :3c

 **Ruby! <3: **????

 **Ruby! <3: **i’m glad you feel happier hanamaru-chan!! 

 

_[08:19]_

 

 **Fallen Angel Yohane:** SHIT SHIT SHIT IMGOING TO BE LATE

**Author's Note:**

> So...I actually wrote this fic weeks ago, but I did it on google docs and have been too lazy to format it into a chatlog on Ao3. I spent so much time adding html EVERYWHERE before realising there's a rich text editor RIGHT when I was about to publish it ;;
> 
> It's been about two years since I wrote a fanfic and this is my first time posting on Ao3, so I was really nervous about posting this ahaha, I hope I didn't fuck anything up. I can't say much for my sense of humour, but I hope you found this an entertaining read! ;w;


End file.
